N-KUN
''All edits to this page will be made by McNeill the voice provider and creator of the utau. |- | colspan="6"| Cosplay: To be at AFW in Wichita, Kansas of 2015 |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: N/A MODEL: B3TRA1ED |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER |'Male''' (A crossdresser, some of Ritsu's fans still think he is a female.) | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE |'Unknown' | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS |'None at the moment' |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE |'16' | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE |'Japanese pop and Techno' | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE |To Be Announced |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT |'165 lbs (75 kg)' | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'N/A' | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR |benjamin McNeill Aka VocalMelody Ruletheworld and ExpSquirrel |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT |'5'1" feet (156 cm)' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'benjamin McNeill Aka VocalMelody Ruletheworld and ExpSquirrel' | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'None At The Moment' |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY | | style="text-align: center;"|LIKES |'N/A Fans decision' | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST | To Be Announced |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE |'April 28 2013' | style="text-align: center;"|DISLIKES | | style="text-align: center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'To Be Announced after VCV Release' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: He is very flameboyant |} Supplemental Information 'Hair color': Kaito Blue 'Eyegear': Black Rectangular Frames 'Eye color': Hazel 'Earphones': None 'Dress': Black crop top with gray skinny jeans or red legwarmers cuffs and tail wearing a black belt black jeans and a black shirt 'Race': Asian American N-KUN NEWS N-KUN has appeared many times before some of you have heard of him some of you have not he was first seen on sound cloud with his VERY First demo A Capella: soundcloud.com/mcneill-benjamin/n-kun-electric-angel After so he recived his genderbend bank called NME-CHAN she was later deleted becuase of how many problems she had. A year later and a lot of covers later BeN-KUN was made mixing his brother Ben and him together representing ying and yang. The idea was then later rejected because the two really couldn't become one Around A year and a half later he recives his first VCV update bank representing the 5th time he has been updated https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Jp6QMGXcK 6/27/2014 - Redoing, recording and otoing after the notice of accidently recording VCV Lite! Noticed choppiness hoping to rid of it more! Demo is being recorded~ 3/20/15 N-KUN's CV Voicebank has been released to the voicebank he is now known as N-KUN Glass in this edition!http://www.mediafire.com/download/7a1qt3h5hz3t6sc/N-KUN_CV.zip 3/21/15 Recording for N-KUN VCV bank called Shatter recording has been done if you'd like to help it to be released please contact mcneillben@yahoo.com or kitanokitty@gmail.com. Put down the subject as 'N-KUN VCV Bank' or The creator and VA will not respond to you. http://www.mediafire.com/download/tuol8it3s56r6q2/N-KUN_VCV.zip Download un OTOed vcv bank here please message The VA and Creator before downloading so I know that you'll help me with OTOing I will put you down as CO-Creator of N-KUN Shatter 11/27/2014 - N-KUN Shatter might be released mid 2015 4/21/2015 - N-KUN Shatter has been coded to the e strings N-KUN Voicebank Releases N-KUN Glass v7.2 http://www.mediafire.com/download/7a1qt3h5hz3t6sc/N-KUN_CV.zip N-KUN Shatter To Be Relased after volunteers OTO the voicebank or he will not be released! N-KUN Circus Premiere To Be Released after N-KUN Shatter and will stay up for around two weeks then taken down. Concept Art For this utau the Concept art will be fanmade but the design will be released on July 10-12 VIA Cosplay @ AFW(Anime Festival Wichita)